Kokoro!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Once upon a time, Julius, a lonely wizard, created a living doll named Alice. He gave her the 'curious' trait. Why? That's what Alice wanted to find out. In Vorpalon, she met many people; Tweedles the Elves, arrogant Prince Blood, fighting Ace the Dragonman, sword-practice with Boris the Knight, and others. With them, Alice was going to learn what made her different from humans. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Kill me. Whatever. Oh yeah, please note that this is just a flashforward. Not a prologue, nor the first chapter._

* * *

**Kokoro!**  
_November 24th, 2012_  
©Elise the Writing Desk, Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice©QuinRose

* * *

The sky was red, houses were burnt. Chef Gray Ringmarc was busy dodging the fireballs shot by the peculiar red dragon. That day, they were going to the Dragonman's nest to save Prince Blood.

"Shoot him!" Gray ordered as he dodged to the back of a water tank, and at once, Dee shot an enormous volume of water from his hands. Unfortunately, the big flying lizard had turned to his half-human form.

"Hah! That was close, Elf!" Ace Dragonclaws snickered as he flashed away. He glanced over his wings and smirked. "Oh no, you're not getting him!" he fled back to his nest, where he kept Prince Blood chained onto his cave.

"Crap, he's here!" Dum grimaced as he dodged a big fireball, backing away from the chains he was working.

"You're so slow, Elf!" Blood spat, struggling in his chains. His eyes widened as the Dragonman feld past him. "Look out!"

BAM!

A big explosion burnt the cave, but Dum jumped to the back of a huge rock before he was roasted. Ace laughed cheerfully as he floated right under the cave's ceilings.

"Return our Prince or we'll get the whole army set on you, Dragonman!" Dum threatened.

Ace scoffed, crossing his arms as his wings kept moving. "That'll be fun. The more the merrier! It's been so lonely...Man, I'm a genius! I should kidnap the Princess too! Then everyone will come!"

CLANG

"Okay, go home safely, Your majesty." Alice bowed. Blood sighed and moved his shoulders to warm up.

"About time..."

"What!? Hey! That's not fair!" Ace turned into the full dragon-form and was about to snatch the Prince back, but the girl then held up a giant sword and expressionlessly slashed it.

"Holy crap—"

"Good one, Alice!" Dum praised. "I'll make sure to get Prince save. You distract him!"

"Understood." Alice took out another jumbo sword. Ace backed to a safe distant in the air and watched the girl easily jumped onto a cliff in the cave easily, weightlessly.

What is she...?

"What is lonely?" she suddenly asked, pointing one of the sword at him. "You said that you are lonely."

Ace raised his eyebrows and put his hands to the back of his head as he floated casually.

"You know, the feeling when a person is alone? That's lonely. That's why I kidnapped Prince, so we'll play around and the army comes."

"But you're not a person." Alice bluntly said. "Or by that, you're saying that all living creatures may feel lonely."

"You're...Oh, I get it. You're not a living entity?" Ace grinned wider, his sharp eyes scanned the mysterious girl, and then he clicked his tongue. "Ahh, I get it now..." he flicked a fireball from thin air.

"You're not human, are you?" Ace questioned, his wings were ready to flash.

Alice shook her head and then prepared her battle stance.

"I am a Living Doll, created by Professor Julius." She explained.

"That's good." Ace suddenly shot across the cave like a piercing bullet, and appeared right in front of the Living Doll as he held up his fiery fists. "This is gonna be a good battle!"

Alice dodged at the right time and defended her front with both swords.

"My mission is not to give you a good battle." She said bluntly as she slid away from his attacks, and moved forth rapidly, trying to cut something from the Dragonman.

Ace easily defended himself from the swords as he turned his arms into the Dragon claws.

"Right now, I am going to eliminate you." Alice said without any expressions as she gave out a torrent stabs which easily dodged.

"Huh, that's interesting." Ace grinned mischievously as he collected energy to his fists. "I thought the purpose of Living Dolls are to accompany their creators."

He noticed her moves slowed down instantly at this statement, and he took his momentum.

"You exist for nothing else." He spat as he shot a punch to right to the Doll's face.

Alice's head was empty despite she saw the fiery fist was coming right onto her face, eyes wide.

She existed for nothing else...?

Alice didn't react at all as she was thrown so far away by that punch on her cotton-face. Her minds went back to the first days of her artificial life. He's right, that Dragonman was right.

Why'd Professor Julius created her? Most wizards created a Living Doll using artificial emotions or characters such; crazy-love, obsessive-love, masochist, sadistic, etc. Professor Julius gave her the 'curious' character.

She remembered what Chef Gray told her.

"_Having the curious trait will make you able to learn many things, unlike average Living Dolls_."

But why? Why would Professor wanted her to learn many things? Why did he created her in the first place, anyway? What's the purpose of her existence?

Man, she didn't see that coming from a Dragonman, of all creatures...


	2. Chapter 2

_Just prologue. Unimportant. Just feel like it._

* * *

**Kokoro!**

* * *

_A robot was built by a lonely scientist...When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"—Kokoro, Rin Kagamine, Vocaloid©Crypton_

* * *

Months ago, before the Dragonman kidnapped the Prince of Vorpalon, there was a great Wizard living in the middle of a forest in the Land of Vorpalon. He had lived alone and if not for shopping daily goods at the Country's Market, he would never get out of his tower.

The name was Julius, he was one of the remaining Wizards who managed to preserve their lives on Earth. His parents were great magicians, but they died in the Fantasia World War.

It was a long time ago, when Witches and Wizards, Human Race, Elves and Dragons lived on Earth together...Until they discovered a very rich land which Humans named as Wonderland. Upon this discovery, all races on Earth went on a bloody war to claim the land. In the end, Humans won with their creativity, strong will and shrewdness.

Wizards and Witches lost because they despise to work together. Elves hid themselves, since war was something they could not accept. Dragons lost due to their long productivity, and their race was declared to be extinct when the war was over.

Ever since the war ended, Julius learnt that he could not trust anyone else but himself. He had locked himself in his tower ever since, and studied great magic from what his parents left in that tower. Thus, Julius then grew and became known to the world as a Great Warlock.

He lived in Vorpalon, the richest land on Wonderland with magical abilities beyond its land. On Wonderland, any plants could grow instantly and the land was filled with rich mines. Vorpalon was even more special. It had a magical weather that changed by the sun's movement.

It would be Spring by Morning, then Summer would come nearing Noon. Trees dropped their leaves upon evening when the weather changed into Autumn, and by night it was freezing Winter. That was the special climate of Vorpalon. Due to this, strong, rare plants or animal were found in Vorpalon.

...And even humans fought with each other to get this land. However, to retain peace, a great, wise king overtook Vorpalon and ruled it with peace. Elves and Wizards were allowed to live there...which was why Julius stayed, because it was a very peaceful land.

However, maybe it had been too peaceful lately, for the Great Warlock. No, in fact, lately...he might be feeling lonely.

Yes, he couldn't trust anyone else...he was too afraid, but maybe that made him...lifeless, unhappy...lonely. Still, he didn't want to risk being betrayed, hurt...he was too afraid. He wanted absolute loyalty, a person whom he could trust with his life.

And that was when he decided to create his own companion. With magic.

~.X.~

Julius had spent almost a year to claim his dream. To create a living companion. It wasn't a new thing in Wizardry, but he wanted to make it a special one. He had spent months to gather special materials, and spent even more time to do the Magic Rite.

It had to be in the form of human. Its body would be made by the strongest, yet soft silk thread woven by Lava Spiders. Its body's structure—its skeleton was made from strong sandalwood. He stuffed freshy cut sheep cottons as its muscle tissue, and he specially ordered a weaver to wove its hair from moonstone. For the final touch, he placed two fine ocean orbs, turquoise, as its eyes.

He kept it safely in his room, in the middle of the Rite Circle.

Everyday, he woke up and the first thing he had to notice was his artificial friend.

Everyday, he hoped that it would move and wave at him.

Night over night he was asleep on his workbench, he'd woke up to glance at the motionless doll standing in the middle of his room, hoping that it would wake up soon.

Every morning he'd comb its hair, and at night, he'd read bedtime stories.

Over a year had passed, yet his friend was still yet to come alive. Julius got desperate.

He had followed the ritual well done, perfectly. However, he had chosen to give it a special trait, different than what other Wizards had given to their living dolls.

He didn't want his living doll to love him blindly, he didn't want it to be his robotic servant...he didn't want his living doll to have artificial feelings. He wanted a true friend. He wanted his companion to be true to its master. He wanted his living doll to learn about life, so it could fill his life.

What could he be missing?

Julius rubbed his nosebridge and put down his reading glasses as he lifted his gaze to the motionless doll. He had a frown on his pale, unhealthy features. The young Warlock sighed as he stood and approached his artificial friend, stroking its dark blonde hair.

"Why won't you wake up?" he muttered, putting strands of hair behind the doll's ear. "Is it because I'm such a coward to face the world, that my magic doesn't work?"

He moved, and the light behind him was reflected on the doll's eyes. They gleamed with life, yet the doll was still lifeless.

"I created you...to be different than the other Living Dolls." He said as if talking to a real person. "My fellows gave their Living Dolls artificial feelings. Blind love, possessive love, servant...But I didn't. I want you, despite how artificial your body is, to have true feelings, to learn them and to create your own personality."

"Could that be the mistake? Are you not alive because I gave you the 'Curious' trait?"

He watched the doll silently, although not expecting it to answer.

"I want you to learn about life...because then, you'll have true feelings...and...you'll be the only one whom I could trust with anything. I want you to learn the truth of this world, the truth about life, so when I leave you, you'll know what to do with your endless life."

Julius sighed and smacked his head. He was feeling more nutty to gave a speech to a doll. He might have been stressed and tired. Then, he watched its ocean-eyes gleamed from the candle light. They seemed alive. Which reminded him something he hadn't notice...

"Then again, I haven't given you a name, huh?" he rubbed the back of his head, then paced back and forth in front of the doll. "Lucy? No...Percy...oh, no, you're a girl...I should give you a girl name...What about...Athena? Aigis? No...Goddesses' names don't suit you..."

"Ah, right." He flicked his finger. "I heard from Humans that names were given as prayers...Since I wish you to be true and to learn about the truth, then...Alice is perfect." He frowned, staring at the doll up and down.

"Alice...Alice..." he hummed, but the nodded. "Yes, Alice shall do. It somehow fits you. Simple and matching. Yes, your name will be Alice."

He smiled at himself, though his eyes were on the doll. He yawned, then walked away.

"I think I've missed sleeping on my bed..." he muttered. "Good night, Alice." He gave the doll one last smile before leaving to get his night robe.

Ah, Julius, if only you'd wait a little while, you'd seen that her eyes were actually gleaming.

~.X.~

Julius' eyes were dazzled by something sparkling when he was about to open his eyes after a deep slumber. He slowly sat up and his head hit something, then he realized that there was someone sitting on top of him.

Turquoise stones glaring curiously straight into his eyes.

"You...?" Julius was shocked.

The girl sat on his bed with curious expression, then, with monotonous tone, she said;

"Alice has awakened."

Julius' eyes were wide. She was really...no, she wasn't really alive...but she looked like a real human. He didn't remember she looked so...human when she was still lifeless. He almost gasped when the doll tilted her head, although still with the same, curious gaze.

Maybe the curious face was the only expression she had.

"It takes a long time until you finally had given me a name."

Julius opened his mouth, then facepalmed. "Oh of course...The Living Dolls won't wake up until I give them name..." he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "I was being stupid..." he laughed at the doll then hugged her. "Then I guess it's not you who had made me waiting. Because of my foolishness, you've had to wait for so long...I'm sorry...Alice." he buried his face onto her silk-shoulder.

Alice didn't move. What was he doing to her? Holding her? What would happen if she did the same? Curious, Alice returned the hug—although she didn't even know what a hug is—but then felt something was off.

She could feel warmth emanating from the man...yet...she had no such warmth. It wasn't just the warmth, there was something different...Julius seemed very happy hugging her, while she didn't know...what was she supposed to do or feel...

She was hugging the Warlock, exactly like what he was doing to her...yet Alice realized, there was something that made her hug different compared to Julius' hug.

...What could be that 'something'? Would she ever find out what it is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokoro!**

_A robot was built by a lonely scientist...When his work was done, it was known as a "miracle"—Kokoro, Rin Kagamine, Vocaloid©Crypton_

Something had been different in the Monrey's Tower lately. Those who had visited the warlock would know why. Like some wizards that came to visit this afternoon, they were amazed when they saw the 'difference'.

"By Merlin's pants...! Julius, is that your _Lidoll_?" one of the wizard, who had a woman sitting on his laps, seemed shocked as he watched a girl was serving the tea.

The other wizard eyed the girl in impress. "Does she have the 'servant' trait?"

"No, I do not." The girl, realizing that she was the one they were talking about, spoke up. "I am Alice. And I am not a servant. I am created to accompany Professor." Her voice was monotonous.

The two wizards turned to the young, navy-haired warlock, who gave them a small polite smile.

"She's speaking without ordered?" one of the wizards looked shocked.

"Yes, yes she is." Julius Monrey chuckled. "I need...a dynamic companion."he smiled to the wizard's living doll which was sitting on his laps.

"I kind of understand that." He rolled his eyes at the doll. "At first, I created Angel because I need sexual relief. But now she won't leave me and always try to seduce me every minutes."

"Master...I'm wet..." the ginger doll on the wizard's laps whined seductively while teasing his chest with her index finger.

...

"See what I mean?" the wizard twitched.

"Professor." The girl said, she was kneeling beside Julius' couch, eyeing the ginger doll. "She is a _Lidoll_. How can possibly she gets wet. Please elaborate."

Julius laughed nervously and the two other wizards joined along, awkwardly. The seducer ginger doll was not created to notice her surrounding, so her eyes were only fixed to her master.

"It's a long explanation. If I explain now you'll have more questions. I'll give you...err...a book about it someday. Alright, Alice?" Julius even doubted himself if his doll need to be educated about sex...

"Confirmed." Alice the living doll—_Lidoll_, for short—nodded monotonously and stood again beside the professor's couch. The three wizards enjoyed their tea. One of them sighed happily.

"Ahh, this tea is brewed perfectly!" he commented, and eyed the girl doll with a warm smile. "Did you brew this yourself, Alice?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Good job!" he held up a thumb for her. Alice blinked for thrice, then held up a thumb herself.

"What does this mean." She asked monotonously, pointing at her thumb.

Julius laughed a little. "It means you're great."

"Confirmed." She nodded, and then spent the rest of the evening to curiously watched them drinking tea, while the wizards were complimenting and were impressed of Alice's capability to learn things.

She mainly watched Julius, her inventor. For Julius Monrey, it had been three months since they lived together, and he felt like he had lived with Alice forever.

On the other hand, Alice, the doll, thought that everything was new. Many things were new. For inanimate objects, she had learnt them easily from books and observations. Lately, she was very interested in humans.

She was created to look like them. However, there were so many things she didn't know about humans. Professor Julius, for example, had shown many things that Alice didn't know she was capable of.

She didn't know how to smile, why he did that, why he frown, why he laughed, why he sighed...and those things he had done, she couldn't make a pattern out of it! Professor Julius was different than water. Water, wherever it is, will go to lower place and freeze in coldness. Professor Julius smiled everytime he noticed her, but not all the time. Sometimes he frown when she asked some things. Sometimes he smiled even though he didn't notice her.

Why? Too many things to make any patterns. Humans were very complex for Alice.

~.X.~

"Oh dear Merlin! Alice what are you doing!?" Julius was worried and shocked , seeing his living doll on the ground, soaking wet. She was a doll, after all. Water weighed her cotton-filled body.

"Haven't I told you that you're not supposed to touch water?"

"But I want to, Professor." Alice said, staring at him with her wide eyes. "I want to know how water feels on human's skin, and how they taste. I can not feel warmth, cold, softness nor roughness. I want to taste food like you do. I want to be like Professor, so I can understand Professor and be your best companion."

Julius frowned sadly at his creation, as he whisked his wand to magically dried her. He smiled at his endearing doll, and hugged her.

"You are my best companion,Alice."

"No, I am not." Alice monotonously said. "From the books I have read, a true companion is one that can understand the other and will always be by their side. My purpose to live is to be your companion, so I have to be able to understand Professor."

Julius smiled and ruffled her silk-woven hair lovingly. "Alice, don't worry. Even humans' can't understand themselves. Your purpose is not only to be my companion..."

"I do not understand. What else could be my purpose."

"I am mere mortal, Alice. One day, I will have to leave you. When that day comes, I don't want you to suffer because of my loss, like any other Living Dolls when their masters died. I want you to keep on living for what you believe is your purpose. Do you understand?"

Alice stared at her creator's eyes in silence. No, not really. She didn't understand it all. She understood Death. It comes naturally for every living things. She knew that Professor would leave her forever one day. She just didn't understand why she would suffer.

"But if you're really that curious..." Julius hummed, "Let's go to the market. Maybe you'll learn something. I'll buy some groceries."

~.X.~

Vorpalon's Marketplace was enchanting. It was evening, so the air was crisp of autumn weather, and the trees were literally dancing to shake off their leaves. In Vorpalon, everyone could live freely, so you could see elves, wizards, some orcs, dwarves and many magical creatures filled the market as if they were equal.

That was another thing about Vorpalon that many other kingdoms envy.

Alice, however, were more interested with their interactions rather than the flying brooms, invisible birds, Leprechaun that appeared with rainbow tailing behind him, etc. So many different people! They were talking, laughing, fighting, teasing...why? How? Was she capable to do that? What would happen if she could?

Her Professor noticed this and hid his chuckle. She looked even more human when her eyes were glimmering with curiosity. No one would realize that she's a Living Doll.

"You look like you're about to jump, Alice." He joked, despite knowing she won't understand. The doll stared at her creator. "You can go by your own and explore. I'll buy some coffee."

"Understood." Alice monotonously replied as she walked away through the crowd.

Julius' smile slowly faded away as she left. Something twisted inside him. She left him. It was the first time Julius felt at loss, just watching his creation left him. If she learnt so many things, she would get more curious, and maybe she would want to leave him. He didn't want that to happen, but he also wanted Alice to be more 'human'.

Alice was created because Julius wanted a companion whom he could trust with his life.

~.X.~

An Ice Tiger was being hugged by a blue-eyed boy. He had black hair, and his skin was oddly white. Alice could easily figure out that he's an elf. A water elf, to be more specific. Despite his power, Alice could see that the elf emitted warmth. Apparently, all living things are capable to emit warmth.

Something that Alice wasn't and would not ever, capable of. She was created with silk and cotton. She could absorb warmth, but she couldn't emit warmth.

"Dum! You shouldn't hug it! It will melt!" another elf boy, this time with red eyes, came to the first elf with a worried scowl. A fire elf.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." The water elf quickly let go of the tiger, and laughed. "No wonder I'm getting wet!"

He laughed. Alice noted. Did he laugh because he was wet? That ginger doll, Angel from the other day was wet too, but she didn't laugh. Well, she was a doll, maybe her reaction was different. So, does living things laugh when they are wet?

Well, Professor didn't laugh when he took a bath…

"So, why are you staring at us so passionately?" Alice glanced to her right side, then her left. The elf twins caught her.

"Because I am observing the interaction between living things." She explained monotonously.

The twins gasped, and then, the fire elf grabbed her shoulders to stare at her face, while the water elf examined her arm.

"Whoa! You're a Living Doll!?" the water-elf waved Alice's hand, showing her stitches.

"You look like real human, I swear!" the fire-elf was tilting Alice's head to see the stitches under her chin.

"I have to ask. Why do you laugh." The doll expressionlessly said.

The twins exchanged stares. "She's asking question…? That's new. Before that, why are you so monotonous?" the fire-elf frowned.

Alice was silent for a while. "I am still new. I still have much to learn."

"Learn!?" the two gasped again. "Aren't Living doll supposed to be like; _Master, master, this is your food! Master, I looove you! Master kick me!_" the water-elf mimicked, and made his twin laughed. Alice was staring as he laughed.

"Why do you LAUGH!?" Alice suddenly shrieked. The twins were instantly speechless. The doll shook her head. "I suppose I did it wrong. Please let me try again. Why do you…laugh?"

The elves gaped. "You're capable of learning! That's totally new!" the water-elf gasped again.

"Aren't most Lidolls have orders, words and certain emotions already stuffed to their head?"

"When will you answer my question?"

"Uhh….okay. Sorry." The twins laughed nervously. Alice noted it was different from the usual laugh.

"We laugh when we are happy, of course!" the fire-elf grinned.

A grin. That was new. Alice nodded. "So, living things are happy when they are wet. Which is why you were laughing earlier." She nodded to the water-elf, who cracked up laughing at her conclusion.

"No, no, you got it wrong! What makes living things happy depends on each of them! All of us are different, so we're happy for different things."

"Confirmed." Alice nodded. "Happiness is different to each living individual. People laugh when they are happy. Then it is no different with smile. Aren't living things smiled when they are happy as well?"

"Err…" the twins had never thought of something so complex before. Laughing had never been so deep. Alice, on the other hand, found this 'err' to be quite interesting.

What does 'err' mean? Why did they say it?

"Well, I think…it's kind of different. When we laugh, it was spontaneous. Because there's something happy that tickled us inside, so we laughed. We smile when…we're happy because of things that we have expected or anticipated." The blue-eyed elf grinned.

"Dee, since when you get so smart?" the fire-elf twitched in disbelief.

"What? So I wasn't smart, before?" his twin narrowed his eyes daringly.

That was interesting. Narrowing eyes, twitching. Alice pondered for a while. The questions they asked were called…'rhetorical questions', she'd read from some books. When was the right time to ask rhetorical questions? Why did he narrow his eyes? Why did he twitch?

"By the way, my name is Dee." The water-elf extended his hand with a smile. "Right now, I'm smiling because I'm happy and am being friendly. And, you're supposed to take and shake my hand."

"Understood." Alice then took Dee's hand and lifted him off the ground to swing him.

"WHOA! What are you doing!?" the fire-elf gasped, while his brother shrieked.

"I was told to shake him. Swinging is most efficient to shake his hand." Alice monotonously explained.

"No, no, put him down! I'll teach you about shaking hands right!"

While Dee was still trying to determine which was the ground and which was the sky—because he was dizzy from the 'shake'—his twin extended his hand nervously.

"Grab my hand. My name is Dum. And shaking hand is like this." Dum shook their hands.

Alice stared. "What is the meaning of shaking hands?"

"It is a sign that we have met and introduced ourselves and wished that we'll be good friends." Dum smiled and winked. "What's your name? Next time, you have to introduce yourself before asking a person's name, okay?"

"Confirmed." Alice nodded once. "My name is Alice. I am a Living Doll created by Professor Julius."

"Ohh, the Warlock, Monrey!" the twins exclaimed. "Well, I'm not surprised, then." Dee laughed.

"Yeah, that Warlock was famous for being a powerful and talented magician." Dum nodded solemnly.

"Will you teach me more about smiling and laughing?" Alice asked.

"Sure, we're having a break anyways!" Dee grinned and nodded.

"This is called an excited grin," Dum identified, pointing at his brother. "Excited is a feeling when you know you're going to do something fun. And just now, Dee is smirking."

"Smirk is done when one's thinking of a cunning plan or interested in something." Dee's smirk got wider. "I'm thinking of how many wrong things we can teach you, Alice. And you wouldn't know."

Alice tilted her head…and smirked.

"Of course I would." She said, blinking. "You're not the only living things. When things go wrong, if I were to interact other people, you know both of you will have to run, or I will find you and I will kill you."

Gulp.

"That is the first 'threat' I have ever created." Alice announced.

The twins clapped their hands. "Congratulations! You have mastered the art of 'threatening'!"

"Now, to the 'All kinds of smile' lesson!"

~.X.~

"Why, that's a lot of coffee, Lord Monrey." The merchant laughed as he magically lifted the big sack of coffee and it fled away. "Do you need anything else?"

Julius tapped his chin. Well, ever since Alice came to life, his kitchen got chaotic. She would open all the cookbooks he had, and her first attempt was coffee…and she put a whole jar of it to brew and made him drunk it.

He didn't sleep for three days because of that super-black coffee.

She kept making coffee until he'd say it's perfect. And she didn't stop; instead she continued to learn the art of tea-brewing.

It had been two months since that, yet he still didn't want to see tea. Every time he did, his stomach lurched uncomfortably.

Then bacons. Then sunny-side up eggs. Then omelets. She cooked the same dish three times a day for weeks until he said they're good. After two months of suffering such fortunate delicacy, Julius then hid the cookbooks before she attempted to bake cakes.

Maybe it'd be better if she had her own tongue and stomach. And maybe it'd be better for Alice if her skin was made of water-proof rubber. She said she wanted to be capable of sensing and tasting, after all.

"Do you have something that's destructive and water-proof? Something that works like our gastric." Because he had to install a stomach for Alice, and it would be a pain if he had to cut her open every after she ate.

The merchant cleared his throat nervously. "W-Well…it's…related to the Black Market, of course. Please keep this a secret. I've bought it from the smugglers." The merchant twisted his wand and revealed a big jar with a very rare hide.

Julius raised his eyebrows. "Hellhound's hide…well that's totally _Black_ Market." He cleared his throat nervously. "How much is it?"

"I'm glad you'd buy it." The merchant sighed in relief. "The inspectors had been eyeing my business because of this. So, I'll give it for 900 _teeth*_."

"Fair enough." Julius smiled and took out bag filled with teeth. _Teeth_ was a currency used in Wonderland. Pearly white coins made of special metal that could only be found in the continent.

"And is it possible that you have a new born reindeer's tongue?"

"Lord Monrey, are you going to bake a typhoon?"

"Well, I need it for my Lidoll. I want her to be capable of tasting food, and a newborn reindeer's tongue is delicate and sensitive to tastes."

"You're lucky I have one last flesh. Some other wizards are using it to charm their kings, because apparently, their chefs aren't the best." The merchant laughed as he pushed a box where inside was a reindeer's tongue.

"Well, those chefs are total loser, I must say." Came a voice from outside. The door was opened, and a black-haired man with golden eyes and a pointing lizard tattoo on his neck, entered the shop. He raised his eyebrows at Julius.

"Hey, Monrey. What a coincidence. I was going to visit you." He scoffed and then eyed the box. "Are you going to charm Lord Gowland? 'Cause I'm confident of my cooking."

Julius laughed nervously and tried to hide the Hellhound's hide behind his robe.

"Hahah, no…it's for my Lidoll. I'm going to install a sensitive tongue."

"Oh, then that means you're not living alone in that damn tower anymore." Gray Ringmarc, the Royal Chef of Vorpalon. Tall, great body, charming, charismatic, confident, intimidating, and of course, the greatest chef ever. He exterior was very cold and straight-forward, although knowing him for a while, Julius think he was nice.

Gray was somewhat similar to him; they both didn't really like to express their feelings. But Gray was because he was prideful, while Julius was insecure.

Later on, Gray asked Julius to have a talk. Julius knew where this was going. The King of Vorpalon, Lord Gowland, was the one who came up with the Peace Declaration Oath. He had ruled over Vorpalon for thirty years, building it from scratch, ruling with wisdom and love, with his queen, Lorina.

They had kindly offered Julius a place to stay in the palace, even a position as the King's Consultant. Julius knew they had no ulterior motives whatsoever, but he just didn't want to. He liked to live in solitude. Lord Gowland understood this, but he didn't take down the offer, so Julius could move to the palace if he decides to do so. However, he frequently sent Gray to remind him of this offer.

Apparently, for Lord Gowland, living alone was sad.

"Yes, Monrey, I'm sure you know what we're going to talk about." Gray smirked.

"Then you know my answer." Julius sighed. "Besides, like you've concluded, I'm not alone anymore."

Gray was choosing his words carefully, and then lifted his gaze to the sky. "This time the Lord is not asking, however."

Julius furrowed his eyebrows and noticed how he lowered his voice, glancing around cautiously.

"There's a conspiracy going around. The other kingdoms were teaming up behind the King's back; they might be planning to take over Vorpalon."

"Well, I'm not convinced. How do you know about this if they were teaming behind Lord Gowland's back?" Julius stated his disbelief.

"It's a prophecy from the High Elves." Gray grimaced, and he knew, just from seeing the face, Julius was not impressed. Despite his role as a Warlock, Divination was not something he's hanging onto. He was a scientific magician, what'd Gray call him.

"There's more." Gray murmured, pocketing his hands. "We've been receiving terror messages, and some of them happened. Last month, I think you've heard about it, hundreds miles of crops were burnt—if it wasn't for that Water-elf brat, this would be bad for Vorpalon's Oath."

"I've heard about it…it was a farm owned by an old elf, wasn't it?" The warlock frowned, tapping his chin. "I see. A conviction towards the Kingdom, isn't it? Burning an elf's land—those terrorists are trying to lower people's trust towards Lord Gowland."

Gray nodded. "There were also some attacks towards the leprechauns' cart, and some Dwarves were found dead last week in the woods…we've been trying to hide the evidences, especially from those non-humans residences…We don't want them to think their kind is in danger living in Vorpalon…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, frowning. "Though it won't be long until we have to announce this. It'd be dangerous if people don't know the truth about their living. Lord Gowland wants to give it one last try to catch the culprit."

Julius just stared the chef, while he was impressed by how Lord Gowland put his people as the first priority. If it was any other king, they would keep it forever and kill anyone who saw the evidences.

"If he's worried about me, tell him I'll be fine by my own." Julius carefully said, before he scowled. "Or does he doubt me? Does he think I'm behind these attacks?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the first option, but if it were me, I honestly doubt you." Gray shrugged. "You are, after all, smart and also a strong warlock. Despite knowing you prefer solitude…Well, people change." He looked apologetic.

The warlock sighed. "I understand that feeling. But my decision won't change, Ringmarc. You may set a hundred knights to watch my tower—or, you can even stay in my house to watch everything I do, but you won't find anything, I assure you."

The chef wasn't convinced, Julius could see that. Gray, after all, was a haughty and stubborn man. Those are common traits for a chef, especially the royal chefs.

The young warlock glanced to the setting sun, and noticed how cold it slowly became. The winter weather was about to come. It would snow by night.

"I have to go now. Nice talking to you, Ringmarc."

Gray scoffed. "Well, our offer is still open for you. See ya, young warlock." He waved casually before entering the tavern.

Julius had positioned his role in Vorpalon as a neutral person. He was, after all, entitled to be a 'warlock'. He was supposed to not siding with anyone. If he was to move to the palace, it was like declaring to the world, that he fully supports Lord Gowland, and it won't be good for him.

He found Alice was playing with two young elves. He recognized them very well; Dee and Dum, the elves who worked for the royal farm. Dee, the water-elf, handled the crops; Dum, the fire-elf, was also known as the Gamekeeper, whose job was to keep animals' safety, and also guarding people away from dangerous forests.

"Professor!" Julius raised his eyebrows. Well, that's a surprise. That wasn't monotonous at all. Alice came to him and quickly took his groceries.

Julius smiled to the twin elves. "Thank you for accompanying Alice today."

"No problem, it was fun, actually, sir." Dum smirked. "Despite not knowing humor, she's one funny Living Doll."

"Can we meet again?" Dee asked, smiling to Alice. That was when Julius noticed they were holding hands. Interlacing fingers. Intimate.

"The first was a polite smile." Alice suddenly said, bowing to her creator to inspect his face. "Now, I do not understand why you are frowning right now, Professor."

The warlock quickly erased his frown, laughing.

"That was a nervous laugh. Why are you nervous, Professor?"

Julius turned to the twins. "Just what have you taught to my Lidoll?"

"We didn't know—we just…welp…" the twins awkwardly laughed.

"Well, let's go home." Julius quickly said and pulled his doll's silky hand. Dee grimaced a little realizing that he was holding _the warlock's doll_, and quickly let her go.

They rarely saw the young warlock, but they somewhat expected him to be possessive. They couldn't blame him, though.

"Okay, bye! Hope we can meet again!" Dum waved as he slid his arm around his brother's shoulder and dragged him to walk away.

"Bye-bye." Alice waved stoically. "They told me this is one of the gestures to do when saying farewell." She proudly told her creator.

Julius smiled at her lovingly, and ruffled her hair. "Smart girl."

Alice smiled brightly, and the warlock was surprised. She noticed this and her smile faltered, returned to her usual stoic expression.

"Dee and Dum said, when I receive praise or do a good job, or accomplishing something, I have to smile as wide as I can. Because those are the time when I should feel happy." Alice smiled again to the taller man. "I have made you praise me, Professor. So I am happy…I think."

The warlock chuckled happily and ruffled her hair more. "Yes, yes, you did, Alice. Now, we should go home."

Alice shook her head. "Why can't we stay?"

His heart panged in instant. Her first time giving an argument. Her first time questioning his order. Julius' eyes widened, he didn't notice how he was scowling, as there was a big battle in the back of his mind.

"There are so many things to learn here, more than in the tower, Professor. I just think…you will be happy here, like me."

"You don't know what happy is." Julius suddenly said, coldly.

Alice fell silent, but then she nodded. "You are very right, Professor. I am sorry. I should not say things that I do not understand. I am just a doll. Unlike humans, I do not possess a 'heart'. Which is why I do not feel anything. I am sorry, Professor. I do not understand how to feel happiness." She bowed deeply, before staring at him, as emptily and curiously as usual.

"Shall we go home, now?" she asked, offering her hand.

Julius bit his lower lip. He felt guilty. Most of the times, he couldn't trust other people's suggestions about him. What he should do, how will he feel…he didn't listen to them. But this was Alice. His own creation. Other people, they were giving him suggestions for their own good (at least that's what he believed). Alice might be curious, but…she was genuine about his happiness.

Despite unable to feel, she wanted him to be happy.

Julius wanted her to _feel_ happy.

However so, she did not possess a heart.

Was it possible to learn how to feel? Can feeling be learned by curiosity?

"Yes, we should go home, Alice." He grabbed her hand as they started to walk home. "I will install a stomach, a tongue and change your skin. After that, we're going to prepare for a move."

"Why? Where are we moving?" Alice, as usual, curiously asked him, tilting her head.

"…We're going to stay in the palace." He smiled to her sheepishly, and ruffled her hair again. "Maybe there…you can learn more things."

Maybe his happiness couldn't be the only one...

Julius smiled as he saw her eyes glimmered and she smiled. She looked happy. He wanted her to feel how it's like to be happy.

Her happiness counts too.


End file.
